Power Rangers: Shining Lights
by StoryTyper2
Summary: Following the release of Empress Xilea Nettor from her tomb on the planet Onyx, the Ancient Shining Lights choose 5 people to take on the mantel as the Shining Light Power Rangers. Remake of the original "Power Rangers: Shining Lights"
1. The Arrival

Xilea Nettor was once a fearsome witch, daughter of Master Vile and sister of Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto. She was sentenced to imprisonment in the deep depths of the planet Onyx. After Kendrix was destroyed by the Pink Psycho Ranger and her Pink Quasar Saber taken to Onyx, the immense energy was enough to free Xilea from imprisonment. Now, she's come to seek vengeance on the ones who put her away.

**Power Rangers: Shining Lights**

Anthony was driving his truck, rather on the fast side, down an old country road, on his way to his new house in Angel Grove. His music was blaring, some old rock and roll song coming out of the speakers. He took his drink out of the cup holder and took a sip. He set it back down and caught a glimpse of something in the glove compartment.

"What the hell?" He reached over, averting his attention from the road. He opened it and a red orb popped out, making him swerve as it flew into his face. He caught the wheel and avoided the side of the road.

"Holy crap." He shook it off and returned to the road.

Moments later, his eyes were again averted from the road. This time to the corner of the window where a giant meteor flew at the car. Anthony swerved to avoid it, but he couldn't regain control as the impact of the meteor hitting the ground behind the truck was so strong that it blew the truck into the fence of the farm next to the road. The car skidded on its side to about 6 foot away from the house. A girl, Tiffany Sanders, her boyfriend, Jason Stanton, her best friend, Anita Hernandez, and her friend, Vince Mancini, all came out to see what happened.

Anthony coughed. "Holy crap." He climbed out of the tipped over truck.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked. She and Jason helped him onto his feet.

"Yeah. I think I did surprisingly well for a meteor being thrown at me." The five chuckled.

"There was a meteor?" Vince asked. "There might be aliens in it!"

"Vince, for the last time, aliens don't exist, you loser." Jason bullied.

"Oh, really? Then explain the Power Rangers." Vince protested.

Jason contemplated for a second, but couldn't come up with an answer. "Okay, you got one right."

"Thanks. Now come one, let's see if there was anything in there." Vince demanded. He started to run off, followed by the others.

"I'm Anita, by the way." Anita said to Anthony

"Anthony." The two shook hands as they walked to the meteor. "Who are all of these people?"

"Well, the one with the blonde hair that's obviously black is Tiffany. They guy with the macho façade is Jason, and Fox Mulder up there is Vince."

The five arrived at the meteor. It was huge. Vince and Jason climbed around it.

"See? There's nothing, it's just a mete-" The five were blasted back by a burst of light and energy. They sat up on the ground to see a vision of beauty, Xilea. She wore a costume, looking like something that Lady Gaga or Cher would wear.

"A plague on both your houses!" Xilea screamed.

"Whoa, hot chick with a temper." Jason said. Tiffany punched Jason in the arm. "Ow!"

"Two households both alike in dignity."

"This bitch is crazy."

"Houseguests, the votes are in. You have been evicted from the big brother house."

"Holy…" Anthony started.

"Crap?" Anita finished.

"I was gonna say crazy bitch, but crap works too." Anthony said.

"Are you ready to rock?" Xilea asked.

"Are you an alien?" Vince asked.

Xilea suddenly became self-aware. "Where the hell am I?"

"Just outside of Angel Grove." Tiffany answered.

"Angel Grove, eh?"

"Well, when somebody says 'Angel Grove', it's typically a clue that you're near Angel Grove." Tiffany sassed.

Xilea's eyes darted and turned blood red. "It's rude to sass your elders. You'll be the first one I kill."

Tiffany gasped. "What?"

"I'm going to kill you all!"

All of a sudden, four lights of different colors (yellow, blue, green, and pink), similar to the one that flew at Anthony earlier, descended down from the sky. They flew into the other four civilians. Tiffany's was yellow, Jason's was blue, Vince's was green, and Anita's was pink. The five young adults began to turn the color of the light that flew into them and then disappeared.

**Power Rangers: Shining Lights**

The five appeared in a room, sort of resembling a temple of sorts. A man walked around them; Apollo. The five started to wake up. "Where are we?" Jason asked.

"Safehouse. It's where you'll be staying for the next couple of days." Apollo said.

"What?" The five asked.

"Well of course. The Shining Lights have chosen you for the Becoming."

"The what?" Vince asked.

"The Becoming ceremony to pass on the complete powers of the Shining Lights."

"What is this whole Shining Lights crap?" Tiffany asked.

"You will all become the Shining Lights Power Rangers." Jinx explained.

**NOTES**

I'd like to thank all of the people who supported me in my original version of this story. I thought about this for a long time and am just now getting around to it. Techno Defenders has been on long term hiatus and will more than likely continue that until further notice. In this version, I will flesh out more background information on the characters and try to develop more complex story arcs and character plots

**TRIVIA**

To go along with the theme of being a part of Rita's family (i.e. Repulsa, Revolto), Xilea's last name, "Nettor", is the word "Rotten" backwards.


	2. The Becoming

Xilea Nettor's meteor crashed into the Earth, not more than 10 miles away from Angel Grove. Now, she's hell-bent on destroying the Shining Light Warriors who once imprisoned her.

**Power Rangers: Shining Lights**

Apollo sat on his throne. The five young adults were still in disbelief. "What is so hard to believe about this? All you're doing is fighting an intergalactic space witch as Power Rangers so that she doesn't take over the Earth."

"Okay, so many things I don't understand about that." Anita chided.

Apollo sighed. "Let me explain this to you again. The Shining Lights were created by a man named Jinx. He was a magician whose family was killed by Xilea's forces. To seek revenge on the woman, he created five magical lights, all of different colors, and bestowed them onto five animals, an eagle, a lion, a gorilla, a bear, and a wolf. The five animals turned into humans and used they skills to destroy Xilea's forces. They imprisoned her underground in the planet Onyx. Now, since she's escaped, the Shining Lights were called upon by myself, the former Red Shining Warrior. My fellow warriors should be joining us soon."

"So… you just call up college students and expect us to fight some intergalactic space woman? You're nuts!" Tiffany shouted. She stormed off. "Where the hell is the exit?!"

"Tiffany, quit being so irrational." Apollo said.

"No, dammit! I wanna leave."

Jason walked over to Tiffany. "Tiff, we can't leave. We've gotta do this."

Tiffany crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm scared, Jason. What if something happens? We could die."

Jason hugged Tiffany. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

Tiffany broke the hug and kissed Jason. "Alright, let's do it."

The two walked back over to the rest of the group.

"So, do we get like… weapons and morphers and zords and costumes and…" Vince started to breath heavy from the excitement.

"Yes, you'll get all of that." Apollo said. He got up and headed for a door behind him. "Come, we must go and begin the Becoming." The other five followed.

Apollo took the five into a large room. There, four people waited for them, Ares, Hermes, Athena, and Aphrodite. "Welcome to the Becoming Ceremony."

**Power Rangers: Shining Lights**

Xilea stood in her sister's former moon palace. She stared down at the earth and then moved over to her hourglass. "It's time to summon my 15 most powerful monsters."

She turned the hourglass upside down and the grains started to pour down. As the grains started to pour, 10 silhouettes started forming from the feet up.

**Power Rangers: Shining Lights**

The five soon-to-be rangers were down on one knee. The five former warriors stood in front of them. Apollo to Anthony, Ares to Vince, Hermes to Jason, Athena to Tiffany, and Aphrodite to Anita.

"Powers of the Shining Lights, Arise!" The five former warriors shouted. Five lights, all the same colors as the ones that flew at them earlier, appeared in the air. "We bestow to you the powers of the Shining Lights." The lights flew into the rangers.

"Anthony, you have been bestowed with the powers Red Shining Warriors." Apollo said.

"Jason, you have been bestowed with the powers Blue Shining Warrior." Hermes said.

"Vince, you have been bestowed with the powers Green Shining Warrior." Ares said.

"Tiffany, you have been bestowed with the powers Yellow Shining Warrior." Athena said.

"Anita, you have been bestowed with the powers of the Pink Shining Warrior." Aphrodite said.

"You're now all equipped with the powers of the Shining Lights." Apollo said. "Please rise." The five got up and onto their feet. "Hold out one hand." They all held out their left hands. Their morphers appeared in their hands. They were had wristbands on the bottom and small disks with Greek writing, different for each one, on top. There was a small star on top of the keypad, each color-coded to each ranger. "To use these, shout out 'Powers of the Shining Lights, Arise', and then you will morph into your ranger costumes."

All of a sudden, the alarm sounded. The ten of them ran out of the room and back into the throne room. "Xilea's sent a monster to the plaza. Go there immediately." Apollo commanded.

"Right." The five agreed. They ran through the door.

"Are you sure they're ready?" Athena asked.

"Only time will tell." Apollo responded.

**Power Rangers: Shining Lights**

The five rangers ran into the plaza. The monster was attacking civilians. "Stop!" Anthony shouted. The monster stopped and turned to the rangers. He had no discernable features, basically just one giant shadow.

"And who are you?" The monster asked.

"We're the Power Rangers and you're toast." Vince said.

"You've got another thing coming to you, kid." The monster snapped. He raised his hands and a telekinetic force pushed the rangers back. They all stumbled up.

"Rangers, morph!" Apollo called to the rangers through their morphers.

"Right." The five agreed.

"_Powers of the Shining Lights, Arise!" The five raised their hands above their heads as if reaching for something._

_Anthony was flying through the sky. He pulled his hands down and as they moved down, the costume started to appear. "Power of the Red Shining Warrior!"_

_Jason was on top of a small mountain of rocks in the savannah. He pulled his hands down and as they moved down, the costume started to appear. "Power of the Blue Shining Warrior!"_

_Vince was in a tree in the middle of a jungle. He pulled his hands down and as they moved down, the costume started to appear. "Power of the Green Shining Warrior!"_

_Tiffany was standing in a cave. She pulled her hands down and as they moved down, the costume started to appear. "Power of the Yellow Shining Warrior!"_

_Anita was standing on a mountain. She pulled her hands down and as they moved down, the costume started to appear. "Power of the Pink Shining Warrior!"_

The rangers marveled at their costumes "These are awesome!" Tiffany cheered.

"Babe, you look hot!" Jason said.

Tiffany posed. "Thanks"

The rangers were blown back by the shadow creatures. "You rangers are ridiculous! How will you ever be able to defeat me?"

"Simple. Shining Saber!" Anthony shouted. His sword appeared on his hands with a flash of light. He slashed at the monster, catching him off guard. The monster fell to the ground.

"Alright, lucky shot." The monster complimented. A staff appeared in his hand. He used it to get up, then knocked Anthony's sword out of his hand. "Mine was luckier."

"Shining Staff!" Anita called. Her staff appeared in her hands with another flash of light. The two were locked in a staff fight, neither getting anywhere.

"Shining Morningstar!" Jason called. A flash of light, then getting hit in the back with a spiked ball caused the shadow monster to fall to the ground.

"Rangers, you each have your own Shining Weapons, use them." Apollo instructed from the morpher.

"Shining Shooter!" Anthony called.

"Shining Mace!" Jason called.

"Shining Axe!" Vince called.

"Shining Daggers!" Tiffany called.

"Shining Staff!" Anita called.

The weapons appeared with a giant flash of light. They all ran through the monster and slashed him.

"Combine!" The five called.

_The shooter was the main part. The staff, went across the top, long way, being used to support it. The Mace went into the barrel of the shooter. The daggers went into the ends of the staff. And the axe went on top of the blaster. "Shining Blaster!" The five called._

"Ready!" Tiffany and Anita shouted.

"Aim!" Jason and Vince shouted.

"Fire!" Anthony shouted. The ball of the mace shoots out of the blaster and bounces at the monster, hitting it numerous times, then falls to the ground as the blaster strikes the monster on the head

The rangers strike a pose as the monster explodes on impact with the ground.

**Power Rangers: Shining Lights**

"Congratulations, Rangers!" Apollo cheered.

"Thanks, A." Jason said.

"Let's do that again." Anita said.

"Anita, do not take this lightly, this is a life or death situation." Apollo shot.

"Sorry" Anita apologized.

"The war against Xilea has just begun. There is more to come, worse to come. Be ready for anything." The five rangers nodded. "Now, let's get back to training."


End file.
